Secret
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: When Odin finds a small Jotun baby abandoned in the cold of Jotunheim, he automatically decides to keep the child as his son. Only, no one else, not even Frigga and Thor can know. Shhh! It's a secret! *Set when they are children. Also, this story is NOT part of my Visit series.
1. Prologue

**Secret**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Never did, never will.**

**Author's Note: I know I said I would post a different one, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Let me know what you guys think about it! I'll, of course, take any suggestions you guys have for me. Just remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Originally, Odin knew naught of what to do with the small babe in his arms. It was a Jotun male, the son of Laufey (Or, at least, that was the inference. The two have similar markings). He could see why the Frost Giant King would leave the poor child to the grueling cold, for the small prince was just that: small. Too small for a Frost Giant, yet just right to be Asgardian. Odin observed as the little one cried from who knows what. Was he hungry? Cold? Missing his parents? If only infants could just learn to talk!

The child suddenly stopped crying and stared at Odin with bright red eyes. For a moment, Odin forgot they were the eyes of a babe. They gave off an eerie feeling, not due to the color, but the deep intelligent gaze. It was as if the boy was trying to see into his soul. His blood drenched soul. Too many lives were lost in the war, both Asgardian and Jotun. Actually, during the war, it was only the thought of his wife and son at home that gave him the will to continue with the blood bath. The massacre. Not just for one side, but both sides. It was something Odin did not want to ever live through again. He would do anything to avoid it.

The babe, after what felt like centuries, finally smiled. Before Odin's very eyes (Or eye, rather), the child's skin transformed from the deep blue hue to a pale color, almost as white as the snow around. Meanwhile, his eyes turned from the bright red to a brilliantly unnatural shade of green. From that moment on, Odin knew he wanted to take the child as his own. Maybe the boy in his arms could one day bridge the peace between the two realms. If not, well…oh well. He would still love the child unconditionally… He didn't love the child because of just that! No, he really wanted to call the child his son. And nothing would change that. Nothing.

There was one problem though. There was no way for the child to live within Asgard without the people knowing it wasn't his birth son. After all, Odin already had a son, so why would he desire another? Especially when his son, Thor, has proven to be strong and healthy? Plus, there were no news of Frigga being with child again. It would raise suspicion. And so, Odin decided that the Jotun child, Loki (It just sounds right!), would have to be kept secret, even from his own new mother and brother. To do so, Loki would have to be kept locked in what would be his bedroom. Only until the whole war grudges were over and done with, of course! It wouldn't be forever! Loki would have the essentials in his room, including some toys and books for entertainment, and a private bathroom all to himself. Meals would be given to him on a regular basis, each one delivered by Odin (How else would they bond?). The small Jotun would also still be educated (It would be a crime to not do so!) by some of the finest of tutors, who would be sworn under oath to not reveal his adopted son's existence. No, everything would be fine! What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Secret**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Never did, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Nightmares<strong>

Odin entered the room, a tray of breakfast foods in his hands. It was a decent size space, meaning it was not too big and not too small. The bed was right up against the back wall, right in the center. The left wall was lined with bookshelves, all of which were filled with textbooks, novels, and anything else Odin could find for the child (The boy had a thirst for knowledge). On the right wall was a door that led to a small bathroom, containing a sink, toilet, and bathtub. Next to that door was a dresser. The walls, meanwhile, were painted a soft green to give it some life, especially since there were no windows whatsoever. The only source of light were the couple of torches, just tall enough to be out of Loki's grasp.

Speaking of Loki, Odin observed that the young boy was still sleeping, which was odd since he is always up before breakfast. Odin set the tray on a tiny round table with two matching chairs (which were all on his immediate left). He then approached his sleeping son. When he was close enough, Odin ran a finger up and down the boy's exposed neck. Loki was very sensitive to touch, so it worked instantly. Loki startled awake, almost flying out of the bed, getting tangled in his sheets in the process. Odin chuckled a little before going to his child's aide.

"Was I still sleeping?" Loki asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, you were," Odin responded as he helped Loki out of the blankets.

"I'm sorry," Loki mumbled with his eyes half shut.

"Hey now, don't fall back asleep on me," Odin softly chided, "Come, let's get some food in you."

Loki nodded and got out of bed, his shoulders slumped. He walked as if his body weighed a million pounds. Odin sighed. Sometimes, the boy can be very dramatic. It has been almost ten years since Odin has taken the small babe in as his own. Everything, surprisingly, has actually turned out pretty well. Loki was a very intelligent lad. Unlike Thor, who could only crawl and say "dada" and "mama" when he was around two, Loki was able to walk without collapsing, speak with perfect diction, and even bathe himself without help. Shortly after, he was able to read some of the thickest texts ever, and actually _comprehend _the words. Even Odin couldn't understand those books! Odin couldn't have been more than pleased to see that he was raising a prodigy. But, even then, Loki, since he's arrived in Asgard, has not been outside. Almost ten years without sunlight. Ten years. That's right! Loki's birthday was in a week! (He's Odin; how he knows when it's Loki's birthday doesn't need to be explained).

Odin sat across from Loki, who already started to eat the simple meal in front of him. Odin has tried to get Loki to eat more meat in his diet, but the boy just refused. For some reason, he seemed to enjoy fruit, cheese, and bread far better for his meals. This was the one thing that slightly worried the overprotective father. Although Loki was faster learner than Thor, Thor was still bigger compared to his little secret brother, which is scary since Thor is only two years older. Loki was very skinny and probably shorter by a head. Then again, maybe if Odin allowed the boy outside…

He quickly shook that thought out of his head. Not yet. He didn't know when, but time will tell. In the meantime…

"How did you sleep?" Odin inquired the daily question.

"Horrible," Loki admitted before plopping a grape in his mouth, "I kept waking up at least every ten minutes. Too many bad dreams."

"What were they?" Loki chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed and picked up another grape. "Loki…" The boy looked up with innocent green eyes.

"I'm sorry…It was the same dream over and over again. It was confusing," Loki said, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe I can help decipher it," Odin offered.

"Maybe. Alright," Loki said, crossing his legs in the seat, "I was hanging off the edge of something. It was very colorful, just like the illustrations of the rainbows in my book. Below me was a swirling darkness, a void of plain nothingness. The only thing keeping me from falling into it was a golden staff that I was grabbing onto. On the other side of the staff was a man with blonde hair. He two was hanging off the edge. Holding onto his foot and keeping us planted was you, Father. Except, you looked really tired, like you just woke up from a nap. I shouted something up to you, but my voice sounded older. I think I said something like, 'I could have done it Father. For you, for all of us!' And…" Loki suddenly trailed off, looking at the wall across form him.

"And what?" Odin asked, now extremely curious and worried. This wasn't the first time that Loki had such extreme nightmares.

"And you said, "No, Loki" and…and I let go. The last thing I heard before I fell into the swirling darkness was 'Loki, no…No!'. And then…and when I fell in, all I could hear was a deep voice," Loki shuddered at this, "He was whispering things to me. Saying things like 'Come to me child, come to me. I cannot wait. I want you now'. What does this mean, Father?" Loki looked at Odin with wide eyes.

"I think...this means that you have a very vivid imagination," Odin said, offering a humorless laugh. Loki didn't buy it.

"But it was so real, Father! And…and the voice…it made me feel so…so cold," Loki protested.

"Don't worry, my son. I'm sure it was only a dream. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Odin suggested. Loki nodded very quickly in agreement. Before Odin could say anything else, Loki was in his bed, sheets covering his head. Odin sighed, collected the tray and empty dishes, and left the room, locking the door behind him. He didn't know why, but Odin was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What could Loki's dreams mean? Hmmm…. But, poor Loki, only knowing what a rainbow looks like from his books. We're going to have to change that soon, aren't we? Coming up, a twelve year old Thor gets curious as to where his father goes off to during meals. :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Curiosity

**Secret**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Never did, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Curiosity <strong>

Thor was in the middle of sparring with his friend Hogun when he spotted his father walking by the training yard.

"Father!" Thor yelled, waving his hands frantically in the air, which gave Hogun the perfect opportunity to strike. Hogun threw himself at Thor, knocking the bigger boy down. For a couple of moments, the two wrestled each other. In the end, they laid in a giggling heap on the ground. Odin watched, shook his head, and smiled.

"What have you boys been up to lately?" Odin asked good naturedly as Volstagg and Fandral helped their friends up.

"I'm not a boy," Sif lazily pointed out.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! My apologies dear lady. What have you _children _been up to lately?" Odin corrected himself.

"Nothing much, Father. We've been sparring and practicing our different sword techniques," Thor said, smiling broadly.

"Have you been studying for the test tomorrow?" Odin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Test? What test?" Thor inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know Thor, the test in History, the one we studied for all afternoon yesterday," Fandral said with a strained smile as he nudged Thor in the shoulder.

"Wha…Oh…Oh! That one! Yes Father, we've all studied!"

"I see," Odin said with a sigh, "Well, then I shall be on my way." Before Odin could walk away, however, Thor grabbed his arm.

"Father, where were you at breakfast?" Thor asked.

"I had work to do, my son," Odin lied quickly.

"Oh. Well, then will we see you at lunch?" Thor pressed.

"I'm afraid not. I wish I could, but I have a meeting all afternoon. When you become king, you too will have these duties," Odin answered, hoping that this will satisfy Thor. Of course, it didn't.

"But Father, I never see you at meals. You can't always be so busy, can you?"

"I'll try to come to dinner tonight. How does that sound?" Thor nodded his head enthusiastically at this.

"I can't wait Father!" Thor said. With that, Thor turned and tackled Fandral to the ground. Odin sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Of course I understand, Father," Loki said with a small smile.<p>

"Are you sure?" Odin asked.

"Yes, Father. It's not like dinner is never going to come," Loki replied with a laugh.

"Are you sure, though? I can come earlier…"

"Having a late dinner won't kill me, Father," Loki insured Odin as he ate the last strawberry on his plate.

"Very well. How do you feel now, my son?"

"Much better. Some more sleep was all I needed. To be honest, I actually feel a bit energetic," Loki suddenly looked down at his lap, causing Odin to raise his eyebrow.

"Actually, Father, I've been thinking and...Can I go outside soon?"

"Loki!" Odin exclaimed, aghast, "You do understand why you-"

"I know Father," Loki cut off, looking up, "You've told me a million times."

"Then, why do you still ask?"

"Because…because it's been years since I was a baby, Father. The people who tried to kill me would have either forgotten or died by now, wouldn't they?"

"You can never be too sure, Loki," Odin said gravely.

"But still, I'm not a baby anymore. I am very capable of taking care of myself. If I needed help, I could call out for you or someone else. Besides, don't guards protect the palace?"

"Yes, but that's not the-"

"And, I didn't want to tell you this Father, but I've also been practicing magic. I can defend myself!"

"How-?"

"Please Father, I just want…I want to see a _real _rainbow, see the _real _sun, not just illustrations in a book."

Odin sighed. "I know you want to go outside badly, but not now. You're too young. Maybe in another ten years or so…"

"Wait! My birthday's coming up. I'm going to be ten," Loki said excitedly, "Maybe that can be my present…"

"In another ten years, yes," Odin said forcefully, making his word final, "If you wish to continue with magic, then for your birthday, I can arrange to get you some new books and maybe a tutor skilled in the art. But that's the end of it." Loki sighed and pushed his unfinished plate away.

"I'll save the rest for later. Thank you for coming by Father," Loki murmured. He got up from his chair and went over to one of his bookshelves. Odin suddenly felt guilty for depriving the boy of freedom for so long, for lying to the boy (well, both his boys actually). Knowing Loki didn't want to talk to him, Odin exited the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Thor pressed his body against the wall adjacent to the corridor. In that corridor was a door, and behind that door was his father. Seeing his father coming from the kitchens with a tray of food, Thor couldn't help the curiosity bubbling inside his chest. So, he followed him into a corridor that was thought to be unused. Thought is the key word. At first, Thor thought the room Odin entered was where the meeting was going to be. But the more he waited, the more he thought about how unlikely that was. If Odin was to be in a meeting, shouldn't there be people walking up and down the hall? And wouldn't they be meeting in one of the meeting rooms a couple of floors up?<p>

And so, Thor waited. And waited. And waited. He was getting really bored. Thor wanted to leave, but then he thought back to what his father said to him once: "To a warrior, patience is a virtue, for, in many cases, a warrior must silently wait before striking." After what felt like a century of waiting, Thor listened as the door opened. He peaked around the corner to see Odin lock the door and walk in the opposite direction from him. He noticed that Odin no longer had the tray of food. Once Odin was gone, Thor silently approached the door. He stared at the handle for a minute before unlocking it. He paused and listened. Nothing. He placed his hand on it, turned, and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How do you guys think they'll react upon meeting each other? Especially when they both find out that they are both Odin's sons? Ehehehehehe, Odin, you have some explaining to do! Coming up, they're reactions. :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Brothers

**Secret**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Never did, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Brothers<strong>

Loki only just flip through the chosen book (It was the spell book that accidentally got into the mix, the one that got him started on his practices in the first place.), comfortably cross legged on the bed, when the door opened again. Loki sighed. His father had a knack for coming back to repeatedly say "I'm sorry" after having a small argument with him.

"You don't have to apologize, Father, it was…"Loki started, but when he looked up, he froze. Standing there was a boy. He had longish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked to be about his age, only…the boy was much bigger than him. This frightened Loki. Before the boy could even open his mouth, Loki got off the bed and rolled under it.

"Wait!" the boy cried, falling forward so he was flat on his stomach. He warrior crawled up to the bed, but didn't go under it with Loki, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Please, I won't hurt you, I promise!"

"How can I trust you?" Loki asked back, hoping his voice wasn't shaking. Was his father right? Were there still people out there trying to kill him? Could this boy, although just a boy, have been hired to assassinate him? Loki started to think back to the different spells…

"Because…because…because I promise! I mean you no harm!" the boy answered truthfully. Well, that definitely was not the response of an assassin. An assassin is supposed to be quick on his feet and come up with a better lie, right? Also, why would someone hire a _child _as an assassin? Making up his mind, Loki crawled out from under the bed and got to his feet, quickly followed by the other boy.

"My name's Thor, Prince of Asgard!" Thor said enthusiastically, holding out his hand in greeting.

"Prince of Asgard?" Loki asked quizzically, an eyebrow raised, "How can that be possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and Son of Odin." The two children stared at each other for what felt like a millennia. No one moved or made a sound. They just stood there, staring.

"What does this mean?" Thor finally questioned, breaking the silence.

"I…I don't know. Father never said anything about a brother…" Loki said, trailing off.

"Brother?" Thor said the word out loud to himself as if to register it in his head.

"Yes, Thor, brother. You know, a male offspring having both parents in common with another offspring," Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"Brother. I…I have a…brother," Thor said to himself, "I have a…brother. Brother. I have a brother."

"We don't necessarily know. Besides, why didn't…"

"I have a brother!" Thor boomed loudly.

"…tell us about…" Suddenly, Loki felt his person being crushed in the arms of his 'brother'. "This has to be the greatest day of my life! Oh, thank the Norns! I finally have a brother!"

"Thor…sophi…cating….me…"Loki was able to choke out.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Thor exclaimed, letting go. Loki was able to take in a couple of breaths before the other boy was grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the door.

"I can't believe it! I have to introduce you to my friends!"

Loki widened his eyes with fear. "What…no, Thor! Let…"

"We can spar together…"

"I don't know ho-"

"And go on adventures. And go camping… in the training yard. And eat meals together. And play together. And prank our friends. And…"

"LET GO OF ME!" Thor somehow found himself being flung against a wall. Hard. Thor, confused, looked over to Loki, who looked completely terrified.

"Oh, Thor, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Loki said, running over to Thor's side, "I mean, I know the spell, but I've never practiced it and…This has never happened before….Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Loki continued to babble incessantly until Thor finally got up.

"I'm okay, little brother," Thor assured him.

"Little? Maybe _you're _the little brother," Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

"How old are you then?" Thor asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm turning ten soon!" Loki boasted proudly

"I'm twelve," Thor fired back, grinning.

"Oh," Loki said, deflating a bit.

"Come on, let's go outside!" Thor suggested. Loki sighed.

"Thor, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"…because Father says I can't."

"Oh," Thor said, his turn to be disappointed, "Well…" A bright look suddenly appeared on his face, "Forget what Father says! Come on, let's go!"

"But Thor, I've never even been outside my entire life! Not since I was a baby!" Loki protested as Thor dragged Loki through the door, closing it behind him.

"Really? Then, even more reason for you to join us! We'll show you around the entire city! We'll even show you the Rainbow Bridge…"

"Did you say rainbow?" Loki asked, eyes opening with curiosity.

"Yep," Thor said, smiling broadly now that he was able to get Loki's interest, "We'll show you the Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost. And the training yard. And the oceans. And the apple tree…." Thor continued to happily babble. As long as Thor brought Loki back before dinner, the two of them won't get into trouble, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ahhhh...what trouble could be waiting for the newly united brothers? Surely, it has nothing to do with Loki's dreams, right? :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Worries

**Secret**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Never did, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Worries<strong>

"I still don't think this is a good…"

"You were fine a minute ago!"

"Yes, I was, but then I started thinking…"

"Then don't think!" Thor insisted as he continued to drag Loki down the corridors. Literally drag. Loki suddenly just stopped walking, forcing Thor to pull his arm to make him move.

"What if I'm seen?" Loki inquired, his eyes widening innocently.

"Why should that matter?" Thor asked now, "You're a prince! My brother!"

"Then, why didn't you know about me? Why didn't I know about _you_?" Loki asked in response.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now! We know of each other!" Thor exclaimed loudly, "We have so much to catch up on!"

"No, Thor, you don't understand! If you didn't know about me, then what if no one else in Asgard knows about me? What if-" Loki was finally able to break away from Thor's grasp, "What if there's a reason why Father didn't tell us about each other? Maybe no one actually knows about me, and, all this time, he's been keeping me a secret?"

"Don't think like that!" Thor admonished, wrapping an arm around his little brother, "There's no reason why he would keep you a secret, is there? Besides, it's not like he could keep you a secret forever!" Loki's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"But…maybe that's what he intended. What if he wants to keep me locked up-"

"I shall introduce you to my friends!" At this, Thor, with his arm still around Loki, started to walk towards the training yard.

* * *

><p>"Friends, this is Loki," Thor started, gesturing towards said person, "Loki, these are my friends, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif." At this, he gestured to each one of them.<p>

"Hello," Loki said tentatively.

"You're short," Fandral stated, giving him a critical eye.

"Can he fight?" Hogun asked.

"Yes! Let us test his skill!" Volstagg boomed, drawing his sword.

"What-?" Loki started to ask before Thor got in between them.

"Friends, please, a little respect. Loki is my little brother," Thor told them. Loki facepalmed himself at this. Was it him, or is Thor a bit dumb and impulsive?

"Brother? Since when did you have a brother?" Sif questioned now, raising an eyebrow at Loki.

"Since forever, apparently. Father has been keeping Loki locked up in a room for all of his life," Thor answered.

"Why?" Hogun asked.

"Because…because…why did Father keep you locked up?" Thor turned to Loki, who was silently backing away from them.

"Is it of importance?" Loki was greeted with weird looks as a response. Loki sighed.

"When I was an infant, some people tried to kill me," Loki said blandly, "Or, at least, that's what Father has told me my entire life. Now, though, now…there has to be something more to it."

"Maybe it's because you're too short?" Fandral threw in. The weird looks all turned on Fandral, who put up his hands and shrugged.

"Well…" Thor said, thinking, "Well, why don't we get away from such negative thoughts? The important thing is that we are united and can spend time together. Now come, there is much to show Loki before he must return to his room."

"Wait, does that mean the All-Father doesn't know?" Sif asked, aghast.

"Nope, he doesn't" Thor said, grinning.

* * *

><p>"Wow, everything is better than I dreamed!" Loki whispered to Thor as they were walking through the streets of Asgard.<p>

"It's great, isn't it?" Thor whispered back, smiling.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? Don't leave us out!" Fandral demanded from behind.

"Sorry, it's a brotherly secret," Loki called back with a smirk. Fandral pouted for a bit after that. The small group walked until they reached the gates of Asgard. Before them were the one and only Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost.

"It's beautiful!" Loki said in a hushed tone of astonishment. He could never have thought that a rainbow could look so… The nightmares started to come back to Loki. At first, it was merely a thought, but then all he could see was them. Each nightmare he has had over the course of the days, the weeks, now finally coming together to form…

"Loki?" Thor asked when his brother went silent. Thor stood in front of the boy to get a better look at him.

"Loki!" Thor yelped in surprise. Loki was shaking from head to toe, his mouth opening and closing. But that wasn't the shocking part. His eyes were filling with a blue light, making it so the green were engulfed.

"Look at you. The mighty Thor! With all your strength! And what good does it do you now? Do you hear me, brother? There's nothing you can do!" Loki suddenly screamed on the top of his lungs, each word full of malice. Thank the Norns no one else was around!

"What? Loki what are you-?"

"What are you doing? If you destroy the Bridge, you'll never see her again!"

"See who? Brother? Brother!"

"Thor, what's wrong with him?" Sif asked, suddenly becoming slightly worried. If the boy kept this up, they would get caught surely!

"I don't know. Loki," Thor started to shake his brother's shoulders, but it still didn't work.

"I could have done it Father! For you! For all of us!" Loki yelled, his voice now sounding desperate.

"Please Loki, wake up!" Thor shook his brother harder now.

"Who are you? _What _are you!? Get away from me! Get away!" he now sounded terrified, tears streaming down his cheek. Sif, thinking fast, did the only thing she could come up with. She slapped Loki hard across the face, so hard that it knocked him to the ground.

"Sif! What was that for?" Thor yelled at her.

"It worked," Sif said, shrugging. They all turned to see Loki, blinking from his place on the ground.

"What happened?" Loki asked, looking at each of them.

"Come, it's getting late, let us take you back to the palace," Thor suggested, helping the younger boy up. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: What did just happen? What do you guys think? <strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Sparring

**Secret **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Never did, never will.**

**Chapter 5: Sparring**

* * *

><p>Loki lay happily on his stomach, reading a text his father gave to him that morning to keep him entertained. This one was another spell book to his delight. There were so many spells and jinxes that he could learn. Correction…that he wanted to learn. He wanted to learn them all! And, technically, he did have all the time in the world anyway, so why not? Loki was in the middle of mapping out which spells to start with when the door opened. Loki suppressed a groan.<p>

"What now Thor?" Loki asked, not bothering to look up at his older brother. It was a couple days after the two discovered each other. Ever since then, Thor has been dragging Loki out of his room, sometimes against his will, to show him everything, from Thor's bedroom to the dungeons. However, at the same time, Thor seemed to be a bit more cautious with taking Loki out, being sure there are no others around but Sif and the Warriors Three. There was no explanation to it although it might have to do with whatever happened at the Rainbow Bridge. Loki was starting to get annoyed.

"Come, Brother! I want to take you out to the training field!" Thor boomed loudly in the room.

"You already showed me the training field, oaf," Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but I haven't shown you how to spar! Come, Brother, it's a beautiful day."

"A beautiful day you say? So, obviously, instead of enjoying it, you wish to teach me to fight like a barbarian?"

"Don't act like that! Come on!"

"Hey!" Loki yelled as Thor lifted him out of the bed. Why did Thor have to be so strong? And why did he have to be so small that he would be the perfect size to be lifted up by the strong Thor? This was added to the list of many things that annoyed him about his brother. Yet, Loki smiled as he did so.

* * *

><p>"And you hold it, like this," Thor said, demonstrating how to hold a wooden sword. Loki copied him, making sure to place his fingers correctly around the hilt.<p>

"Will you hurry it up?" Volstagg called from his place on the ground. The Warriors Three and Sif, bored by the demo, decided to lounge in the grass until the two brothers were finished.

"We only just started," Loki scoffed at them.

"Don't worry, friends, we'll be done soon," Thor said, offering a smile, "So, to attack your opponent…" Just as Thor said that, Loki sped towards Thor. He grabbed Thor's arm with the sword and twisted it, causing Thor to drop his weapon with a surprised cry. Then, Loki shoved him back roughly, making Thor land on his rump hard.

"Like that brother?" Loki chirped sweetly, grinning like a maniac.

"No," Thor grumbled as Loki reached his hand out to help Thor up. Thor grabbed Loki's hand, but instead of getting up, he pulled Loki down, rolling over so he ended up on top of his little brother. "More like that." It was Thor's turn to grin.

"Will you two stop acting all lovey dovey already? Are we going to spar or what?" Sif asked irritatingly at the now giggling brothers.

"Alright, fine," Thor said, standing up and dusting off his tunic, "Who's going to spar me first?"

"Not me!" everyone but Loki called at once. Loki looked at all of them, a bit confused.

"Well, I certainly can't," he said as he got up, "I just sparred him!"

"Come Brother, let us spar for real this time," Thor said challengingly, grabbing his sword before pointing it towards the younger boy. Loki raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and raised his sword up. Soon enough, the two started to circle each other. At the same time, Fandral decided to spar with Sif while Volstagg challenged Hogun. Five minutes later, the two princes were still circling each other.

"Your move," Loki said, nodding his head towards Thor.

"No no, after you Little Brother," Thor responded, smiling.

"Again with the 'Little Brother'? You shall pay for those words." No one made a move though. Instead, they continued to circle each other.

"Come on, Brother, I'll go easy on you. I promise I won't hurt you as badly…"

Suddenly, Loki darted forward, kicking Thor's legs to knock him down. When Thor started to sit up, he found Loki standing over him, both wooden swards drawn towards him. Thor didn't even remember dropping his sword.

"How are you so fast?" Thor asked, astounded.

"Well, I am smaller than you. Besides, I told you that you would pay for those words, did I not?" Loki smirked at him. Thor went to knock Loki off his feet, but Loki was ready for it. Loki jumped and landed on top of Thor.

"Ouch!" Thor yelped as Loki's elbows collided with his chest.

"Don't worry, Big Brother, I promise to go easy on you next time. I promise I won't hurt you as badly." Thor grinned before pushing the smaller boy off of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ahhh! Aren't the two brothers adorable?! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: The Importance of Books

**Secret**

**Chapter 6: The Importance of Books**

**Author's Note: Long time no see! Here's the sixth chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Loki, I'm bored!" Thor whined.<p>

"I can see that," Loki said, not bothering to look up from his book.

"How can you see that when you didn't even look at me?" the older brother asked with a pout.

"Fine. I can hear that," Loki sighed, continuing to flip through the spell text. It was just shortly after breakfast. Not even after Odin had left did Thor suddenly barge into his room….

"By the way, you are really lucky father didn't catch you coming in here. You need to be more careful," he quickly scolded. His brother sure doesn't think! This made Loki wonder how the two of them could possibly be related….

"But he didn't catch me, so it's fine!" Thor argued playfully, going over to Loki's bed. He climbed onto it, shakily standing on its springy surface. Before Loki could ask what he was doing, Thor started jumping up and down.

"Thor! Thor stop!" Loki exclaimed as the book fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Feeling irritated, Loki pushed Thor in the legs, causing him to fall much like the book…except with a much louder 'thud'.

"What was that for?!" Thor asked in surprise, propping himself up with his elbows. The older prince had a 'thick skull', as Loki puts it, making it so that he doesn't get hurt easily. At least, that is what Loki explained to him…

"You made my book fall!" Loki pouted before getting off the bed to pick his book up. "And I would rather not have to crinkle the pages from your buffoonery!"

"I won't crinkle them with my buff…buffo…buffonry…" Thor struggled to pronounce the last word, making Loki facepalm.

"It's buffoonery…"

"Yeah, that! But, anyways…it's just a book, so why does it matter?" Thor asked the question you should never ask a bookworm. And so, with that, Loki gave him a really long lecture on the importance of books, reading, reading books, and why you should always take care of books. Since it would be cruel to describe the actual lecture in its entirety, we don't have to go into extreme detail...

Thor, at first, tried to sneak out of the room during the lecture, but then Loki used magic to lock the door, so it only could be opened with another spell. This left the war-loving boy to have to sit through his book-loving brother's speech and listen to it in its entirety. Each time Thor would almost fall asleep, Loki would use a spell he recently learned to wake him up. It has something to do with creating water out of 'nothing'. Of course, Loki has read most of the stuff about Midgard sciences and so on, so he knew it was really because of the reaction that occurs to reform air molecules into water…Yeah, boring stuff.

Once Loki finished his lecture proudly, he decided to let his imbecile brother off the hook. "Okay, now that you understand why not crinkling the pages is important, we may do whatever you want now," he told him.

Thor was going to say that he still didn't understand why it was important, but he stopped himself. He rather not get caught up in another lecture! "Let's go sparring!" Thor boomed excitedly. And, with that, Thor grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him to the door. He opened it, letting it slam against the wall, and….

They collided into Odin.


End file.
